


Debbie may do Dallas, but Thor does EVERYBODY

by redheadeddevastation



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: ...yeah seriously, Darcy is who we all want to be and you know it, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, NOT OMEGAVERSE, SexGod!Thor, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sub!Natasha, fruit used as a method of mocking, mainly BD not so much SM, of course 'size kink' IT'S THOR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadeddevastation/pseuds/redheadeddevastation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor (and all Asgardians) regularly has 'seasons' which amount to *needing* sex to live for thousands of years. I mean, sure, I'm game. Sex with ERRRRR-YBODY!</p><p>Or, "Thor Having Lots Of Sex With Lots Of Women".</p><p>1) Darcy/ Thor<br/>2) Natasha/ Thor<br/>3) Drunk!Darcy/ Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> I now realize that A) yes, electronics hate me and B) unsurprisingly, the first computer I owned has told all other technology how I regularly used violence in our relationship, so... see aforementioned "A".
> 
> If you see a misplaced tag or typo or any edge that needs smoothing, format-wise, please do let me know. At a certain point, I generally shout "FUCK IT!" and click 'Post'.
> 
> Oh! Yeah, and this story is about Thor having so very much sex with various women. Just... all sex. Because I wish it was with me.
> 
> So.  
> Very.  
> Much. (le sigh)
> 
> Now, onward to my hometown of Smutsville!

In this seemingly secret loft, Darcy now feels that she is a little lamb, and Thor… well, Thor is a sex-on-feet lion, lazily leaning back in an oversized chair, beer in his hand, jeans faded and soft. She nervously plays with her own beer bottle, sitting opposite Thor, separated by a massive coffee table and several paces to boot. This distance seems to be dwindling by the second as his sparkling eyes continue to heat her skin.

Her surroundings are dimly light, but she can see the insanely large bed next to the wall of floor to ceiling windows, as well as-

Wait, is that ROPE? Yup, yup, there are 2 lines of rope snaking out from between the mattress and the bed frame, undoubtedly matched on the opposite side of the bed, as well. Wrist, wrist, ankle, ankle. Darcy springs off the couch, looking at her nonexistent watch, declaring, “Whelp! Look at the time! I’ve got to get the hell outta here, go home, shower, shower again then head to bed-“

“Darcy,” Thor is standing a few strides from her, easy smile, earnest face, hands slightly raised and palms down, like he’s settling a wild horse, “surely you must know about my… well, my seasons, as we call them back home.”

Aaaaaaaaaaw, shit. This will teach Darcy to passive aggressively ignore Jane telling her about Asgardian biology (hey, YOU achingly sit by and watch someone with **zero interest** in humanity have a golden sex god fall in her lap THEN judge Darcy for refusing to listen as Jane yammers on about the wonders of Thor’s body. I mean, seriously?!). Darcy vaguely recalls something about Asgardians having some kind of mating season or going in heat or something weird and pornish like that. ‘Helps them retain strength’ and ‘shares universal energy’ and something-something ‘abundance and easily exchanged during sexual contact’.

“I have been very clear with Jane; monogamy is respected in my culture, however so is our inborn call to be with others as we are with our chosen consorts. This is not a moral weakness, Lady Darcy, I assure you. I am not attempting to deceive or dishonor you or Lady Jane. On the contrary, to know that your chosen returns to you despite all other amorous activity shows that the bond must be strong and not something easily found, lest why would the lover return at all?”

“Um….” Darcy waivered and she knew she was weak. Weak and so, SO very horny. “Well, when you put it like that, it still sounds like bullshit.”

Thor laughed loudly. “Dear Darcy, though I speak true, I appreciate your unfettered words. It is easy to trust those such as yourself who do not burden themselves with half truths or placating, pretty words.” His smile softened. “Now I ask you, Lady Darcy,” Thor moves slowly towards her, “do you think I mean to wrong you? Or wrong Jane?”

Darcy swallows. “Uh, no.”

-step-

-step-

“Do you believe that this is something that has helped me and my people live lives far longer than you and your Midgardian counterparts? And it is not merely an attempt to twist words and manipulate you for my own desires?”

She blinks, considers his words for a moment, then answers in a lighter tone, “Yes. I do.”

Thor visibly brightens at this answer, again stepping closer. “Then my final query is this; do you wish to share my bed this night?”

{Abso-fucking-lutely, man! Anyone that ever batted for Team “Wants Dick” ‘wishes to share your bed!’ How the hell could I walk out on the sexifulness that is YOU?!?!}

Darcy closes her eyes briefly, focusing on keeping her breathing even.

He walks closer to the brunette, eyeing her as he does, telling her what is on his mind.

“I imagine your pink nubs caught between my teeth, my lips pressed against the skin of your breasts while I suck firmly, my tongue basting the peaks of your nipples steadily, textured flesh dragging back and forth… across the tips… back and forth… back and forth… still suckling… mouth working-“

By this time, Thor has reached Darcy’s side. Though she doesn’t make eye contact, he has her hand in his, swiping his rough thumb over the inside of her wrist in time to his words.

“-and tongue moving… back and forth… back and forth.” Thor pauses. “Come now, Lady Darcy,” he says low and leaning close to her ear, “surely that cannot sound so terrible? Is the thought of such company as mine so unwelcome?”

Darcy makes the fatal error of looking up into Thor’s eyes, catching sight of his criminally thin tee shirt stretch across his chest, his boyish smile displayed as if he’s trying to convince her to sneak to the candy store from the library. As is, he’s actually doing his damnedest to get her to cave to the offer of mind-bending, forever after sex-life-ruining, energy-exchanging carnal knowledge.

“Thor,” she manages, just above a whisper, “please. I can’t-“

“Ah, Lady Darcy,” he interjects, “’cannot’ is most certainly not our circumstance.”

At this, Thor pulls his t-shirt over his head then smoothly reaches down to sweep Darcy up in his arms. As he walks them over to his bed, she inhales the scent of his skin. When he leans over, placing her gently on the mattress, she considers him before he fully pulls back to stand at the foot of the bed.

Thor quickly pulls his eyebrows together while smiling curiously. “What are your thoughts, Lady Darcy?”

Darcy raises an eyebrow before catching Thor’s wrist to pull him back to her. “Along the lines of ‘fuck it’.”

At Thor’s ungraceful bounce on the bed, Darcy pulls her shirt off and unzips the side of her skirt. Thor skillfully regains his balance fast enough to put Darcy on her back before any more clothes can be shed. He kisses down her bare stomach, holding himself over her with one hand while the other unzips his jeans. With a little movement to the left then right, Darcy hears Thor’s pants discarded to the floor, while he perplexingly zips the side of her skirt back UP.

“Don’t want to tell you how to do your thing, but- ooph!- um, the zipper goes dow- AH!”

The zipper did not go down, but Thor certainly did. 

He had made short work of her colorful tights and apparently the panties with them. Her skirt was flipped up over her belly button as he simultaneously sealed his mouth over her mound, groaning and growling as he did. The vibrations alone that traveled over Darcy’s clit were fantastic, but as his tongue slowly, repeatedly and fucking expertly laved over her clit, it became abundantly clear that Thor had the whole sex thing perfected. His tongue didn’t jump around from spot to spot, he wasn’t quick with any movement, letting the heat build upon itself, not rushing her or mistaking forceful motions for quality. Basically, Thor seemed to base his technique off of the tortoise; “slow and steady wins the race.”

And by fuck, did it. Darcy couldn’t help grabbing Thor’s hair as she rolled her hips up to his mouth,

Once more

Again

And again-

“Ah, FUCK! Fuck, yes, Thor!” Darcy shouted as her toes curled, Thor eagerly (but still steadily) dragging his tongue over her soaking entrance and clit. He growled again as Darcy came and continued to lap up her juices, his arms curled under her thighs, allowing him to anchor her hips while he focused on lapping the cum from her drenched folds. He knew enough that her clit would be too sensitive to enjoy his mouth at the moment and Darcy appreciated being able to ride the softening waves of her first orgasm. She knew it wasn’t the last of the night.

Thor emerged from between Darcy’s thighs looking so pleased and not at all debauched (as Darcy felt to her bones). She began to arch and reach for her bra clasp, but Thor simply pulled her down the bed to him, took her wrists in one hand and held them above her head as his other hand simply pulled her bra up and over her tits, shoving her nipples squarely in Thor’s face. Thor smirked up at Darcy briefly before lowering his open mouth to her pink nubs, making a meal of her ample, round breasts.

He sweeps his tongue around the edge of her nipple before starting to suck. He’s moaning and breathing hard against the soft overflow of her flesh from his lips, and he moves and fights to suck more of her breast into his mouth. Meanwhile, the vibration of Thor’s low moaning coupled with his slow, hot tongue working Darcy’s tits has her on the verge of cumming, making her squirm beneath him.

Thor's massive hands push her breasts together while his weight rests on his elbows before his mouth descends again. Both nipples now being suckled gently into his mouth as his tongue writhes wetly between the tips, his deep, rich, baritone moans and growls vibrating the sensitive flesh and nerves, making Darcy a slave to anything Thor might demand. Her poor cunt throbbed and ached for his hot and hard length, currently resting against her thigh, pulsing, Darcy could only assume painfully.

Thor’s growls against Darcy’s skin became something impatient and aggressive. Darcy could only pray that this translated into penetration. As she thought this and shifted, *more* of Thor’s cock rested against her thigh and Darcy’s haze cleared enough to pose a question.

“Th- uuuuugnnnhhh- ah- Tho.... aaaaah... Thor?”

“Mmnn?” came the muffled response as he busily continued with her breasts.

"Thor… fuck… Thor… I don’t know if it’s gonna fit…”

With this, he release her tits from his mouth with a wet pop, looked up at her and said in a gravelly, hot as fuck voice, “Oh, Lady Darcy… I shall make it fit.”

Should Darcy have been worried? Yup.

Was Darcy worried? Ooooooohohohoho, NO. Her common sense and self-preservation took the last train out of DarcyVille and she couldn’t be bothered to care.

Darcy knew she was wet as she’d ever been in her life and Thor’s fingers were working her pussy like a true master, stroking and rubbing rhythmically, palm periodically being ridden as she desperately ground her pussy against it, setting her brain in such a fog she wouldn’t have known if a bomb went off next door. Thor added the swollen head of his cock in his ministrations, rubbing the heated knob over her equally heated clit, gradually causing her to move her hips in time with him. Whatever magic Thor and his cock possessed, it was working double time on Darcy. After continuing these motions, movements and hypnotic frictions for… hours, seconds, days, minutes- who knows?- Darcy was about to beg Thor to bury his cock inside of her, damn the consequences and/or medical bills.

As if feeling her desperation, Thor dipped the head of his cock down towards her sopping entrance. He stroked it over her wetness several times, garnering as much slickness as he could. Thor then positioned his cock, looked down at Darcy with a heated and dark expression.

“M’lady…. Darcy… do you desire more?”

For a moment Darcy could only press her head back into the mattress. How is it possible that Thor says *exactly* the words that keep turning her on and on and on? It’s just unreal.

“Lady Da-“

With her eyes squeezed shut, she groans out, “Yes, Thor, yes. Please… I need more.”

As the words tumbled out, Thor smiled with a hint of godly pride before pushing into Darcy in one slow and fluid motion, allowing the weight of his body to effortlessly plunge through her tight resistance. Darcy cried out as Thor penetrated her to the hilt then stilled for her body to adjust. He didn’t wait too long. Thor pulled halfway out, sank back inside, then smoothly repeated the action until Darcy felt her wetness coating his shaft. The tightness and friction remained but Darcy no longer felt the raw rubbing burn. She made a mental note to bake him a million cookies in thanks for all the foreplay he **knew** she needed to accommodate his size.

The one thing most people could probably guess about Darcy is that she could talk dirty with the best of them.

Shame. Less. Definite perk in the sex department.

“Oh, fuck Thor…. oh, gods, yes… fuck!”

And so it went. Darcy considered it an audible roadmap to the noteworthy destinations in DarcyVille. ‘You’re welcome, world.’

Thor enjoyed her enthusiasm and was pleased with how responsive her energy was, how strongly it flowed and combined itself with everything around her. His own energy entwined with Darcy’s and began to build from a flow to a tide- unstoppable, strong, steady, part of the massive power and force that makes up the universe and each being in existence.

He raised himself onto his knees, pulling Darcy up with him. Thor wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, grasping his forearms behind her so he simply had to flex his arms and she was pushed back down to the base of shaft. Darcy initially squeaked, then ‘oooooh’ed heatedly when Thor relaxed his arms. Darcy was able to get one foot to the side of Thor’s thighs, giving herself a little push up every time Thor relaxed his arms. Darcy could feel the deep heat beginning to pulse outward from her core, responding headily to Thor groaning her name, then growling in a feral way that caused all of her higher functions to cease. His thrusts came quicker, pulling her down onto him in time, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Darcy-“

“Oh please, god, yes Thor. Come for me, deep. Fuck me, fuck… nnnhggg… fu- oh god!- harder, Thor. Please! YES!”

As Darcy came and her body tensed entirely, arched back and open, soundless mouth, her walls tightened around Thor’s already gripped length. Thor thrust hard and deep, over and over, until a vicious growl turned into shout and he ground Darcy down on his cock, heated cum flooding into her and multiplying her orgasm threefold.

“Ah! Fuck!” Darcy’s eyes widened at her intensifying orgasm washed over her, she briefly spared a thought as to how without any apparent movement, Thor supersized her climax.

It was a very brief thought. The heat rolled over her body so fully, Darcy felt like she could practically wrap the sensation around her like a blanket. Her afterglow was a world all her own.

They both lay on the bed, breathing hard and staring up at the ceiling, sweaty and sated, when Darcy said, “Anytime... I can help... you live longer... you tell your inborn call... to give MY inborn call... a call.”

Thor's laugh was a low rumble in his chest.

"You have my assurances, Lady Darcy. I am quite certain I'll be requesting your assistance again soon."


	2. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Widow isn't one to make ANYTHING easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Part 1 and Part 2, but I combined them because it was driving me insane.

Natasha always had that little bit of razor's edge just below her surface. You wouldn't even know you were cut until you slip on your own blood.

Thor watched her with a cautious smile and slightly narrowed eyes as she slowly walked the inside of the abandoned warehouse Thor had converted into a sparring/training/living/sleeping space for himself. His loft area was quite modern, though admittedly the God of Thunder had much in the way of assistance there (Loki may snip and roll his eyes like an insufferable teenager, but said eyes were sharp and well-suited for exacting aesthetics). However, this former factory floor area was still rather unfinished and, in truth, Thor was embarrassed to say that he had paid little heed to the appearance of the rest of the building once Loki had grown bored of helping. Thor spent his time on this level training with his worthy brothers in arms (and fierce shield maidens, lest Sif very physically remind him) so he only became acutely aware of the truly decrepit state of his 'house' while watching Lady Natasha's cool and critical eye sizing her surroundings up.

"I've heard," she states, very suddenly next to Thor, "that your people's longevity can be attributed to a rather crude fuel source."

Ah. Now Thor understands.

"'Crude' in the way of unfiltered, yes. If you mean that it is an unsavory method," Thor takes a small step towards the redhead, lowering his voice, "I can assure you that I have heard nothing but highest praise since I left boyhood."

"Hm." Natasha turns on her heel, nonplussed by the words rumbling from his chest. "Honesty and power are so hard to have together, don't you think?"

As she walks slowly to the training mats, Thor briefly wonders if he has incorrectly assessed this situation. He momentarily considers apologizing if Lady Natasha feels her honor has been impugned.

...then she starts unzipping her pants to reveal skin tight cotton shorts (black) coupled with her sleeveless undershirt (white) as her sparring outfit. Thor had trained with all of The Avengers at length and had *never* seen Lady Natasha in any clothing remotely resembling her current garb.

Thor's confidence in his initial assessment returns. 'THIS... shall be great fun,' he thinks as he pulls his hooded sweatshirt over his head.

As Thor stalked shirtless and smiling towards his hand-to-hand combat training area, he saw Natasha take a small remote from her neat stack of clothes, and with a muffled click, a song began the opening chords over the speaker systems his teammates had insisted were necessary for simulating the energy of battle. His eyebrows briefly came together as he looked to the speakers, before turning to Natasha with a wry smile.

"I had thought that this was Stark's battle hymn."

"I would say that 'Thunderstruck' should most likely be reassigned, if we must have character theme music," she said, stretching and still disinterestedly assessing her surroundings. Which did not seem to include Thor. The battle had already begun, he knew that much. People often thought him oblivious, and he expended no energy correcting them. It was to his advantage, he knew this much. As he picked up the overtly languid, cat-like rolling of Natasha's muscles, he suspected it was for his benefit she appeared at ease. The muscles around her eyes betrayed her focus on *not* focusing on Thor's movements. The music pounded rhythmically as an intense heartbeat, and Thor could not help but smile as he heard a man shout "YOU BIN... THUN--DAH STRUCK!" He was beginning to understand the reason the loud clamoring Midgardian music was considered helpful.

"Then what, Lady Natasha, would you consider your 'theme music'?"

Once more, without eye contact, Natasha reached for the little remote, pressed a button, then smoothly sprang up from her stretch, walking past Thor to the beat of the new song. He turned to track her movements and barely reacted in time to dodge her heel to his jaw, followed quickly by a series of rapid fire upper body strikes that Thor was able to block or absorb only with great attention. Natasha had managed to back Thor up to a 3 foot high concrete block at the edge of the mats. As the back of his thighs hit the slab, he was momentarily leaned back as the music ratcheted up in chaos and intensity, and the Widow leaned in. "Sex Is Violent," she stated softly but clearly not 8 inches from his face. Thor hesitated for that fatal moment in confusion, not connecting her answer to his question. It clicked unsatisfactorily as she used his shoulder and neck as her leverage to spin her body behind and above him on the cold slab, then carried the momentum through his upper body to force him onto his back on said slab. Thor's legs were dangling off the edge uselessly since he could neither touch the mat or move his body to get his feet up onto the concrete. Natasha straddled his chest while mysteriously also angling and pinning Thor's arms in a painful way, rendering him unable to struggle. 

And- wait, was she.... 

....where did she get an *apple*?! 

His face must have been quite comical as she took a second leisurely bite of the crisp fruit because she smiled then gave off a few seldom heard laughs.

"You focus better on missions," she quipped with a raised eyebrow. When Natasha went in for a third bite, Thor tensed his torso and rocked his weight up and out from the unseated redhead, rolling then holding her beneath him. As she attempted to regain the advantage, Thor mused cockily how, sometimes, brute strength IS the answer. He pinned the powerful and lithe adversary securely, both of them breathing hard from exertion. "Aye. So do you."

Natasha's expression was pinched for the briefest moment, then she felt the rumble of Thor's growl coming from his chest as his face ghosted the line from her chin, down her neck, to the exposed skin at the top of her shirt. Though she was undoubtedly a fierce warrior and invaluable in battle, Thor could not help but appreciate the subtle, feminine scent of her skin. She smelled like the definition of "woman". It set Thor's blood afire.

"I will admit, Lady Natasha, my thoughts have been less than committed to our current exercise. I daresay, might that be your true intent?" At this, he raised part of his chest off of her, the shifted weight causing a sweet, slow, **strong** pressure from Thor's growing erection on her clit. Her eyelid became heavier and sunk halfway closed as thoughts of the dominant god pinning her down turned into an endless number of scenarios. All of them ended with her quite pleased. Natasha shifted slightly beneath him before answering.

"Training is a constant process of trial and error. It's always good to know what particular-" Natasha quickly attempted to jerk a wrist free to no avail, then settled instantly as if she hadn't tried a thing, "-*weaknesses* one's back up falls prey to."

It was Thor's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Aah. So all of this is simply your research to improve your readiness during battle? How well-planned and thorough, Lady Natasha. I commend your abundance of preparation for such a singular and specific type of scenario and diversion."

To her credit, Natasha's expression was unwavering and completely sincere as she looked him in the eye and responded, "And I thank you for your cooperation."

With that, Thor's lips crashed down on Natasha's, and the next few minutes involved Natasha wrapping herself around the God of Thunder without breaking their mouths apart. In the mean time, Thor ripped her shirt off (literally) and re-positioned her legs one at a time in order to remove her cotton shorts and panties. By the time Thor walked them to the middle of the training mats (concrete blocks are too unforgiving, even for him), Natasha was practically climbing his frame. When he leaned over to place her on her back and kneel over her, she remained clinging to his torso, arms around his neck and legs holding at his waist. When Thor broke the 'kiss' to look questioningly at Natasha, she simply half-smirked in return and deviously raised one eyebrow.

He smiled in answering, "Would you like to start our exchange as the rider?"

Natasha bit her lip then slowly raised a defiant chin. "Make me."

His eyes darkened quickly and the warm expression vanished. In an instant, he loosed one of her ankles while shifting his body out of her thighs grip. In one smooth movement, as her lower body would have been hitting the mats, Thor came down upon her as well. The surprise simultaneous drop onto her back with his weight pinning her in place broke the hold around Thor's neck and he easily held her wrists above her head.

"I feel like we have been here before," he whispered hotly into Natasha's ear, feeling the shudder she attempted to suppress. She was naked and (currently) at his mercy. He decided that this Spider knew well enough how to play rough that she didn't need his voice and words to hold softness as a beacon of safety and assurance.

But.... first things first.

"How do you wish to halt our game if you deem it unappealing?"

Natasha responded quickly, confirming Thor's belief that she was versed in this type of bed game. 

"My safe words are 'yellow' for uncertainty or approaching my boundaries, and 'red light' 3 times means stop immediately. If unable to speak, I will strike or kick an object 3 times to stop the scene." She blinked twice then Thor saw her return to being the lip-biting maiden that had toyed with fire and could only await her fate. Thor, in turn, spread her legs with his knees, gripped both wrists in one hand, then snake his fingers down to her pussy, casually stroking the heat that belied Natasha's resistant exterior.

"I fear, tender maiden, that my.... *affections*... shall take a toll on your mortal coil. In my merciful benevolence, I shall take us to my sleeping quarters. The thought of restraining myself at this point is laughable, at best." With that, Thor is on his feet, swinging Natasha over his shoulders, holding her like a shepard carries a wounded lamb, one arm gripping her knees to his chest while the other hand easily holds her wrists.

\------

Thor drops to his knee beside his massive bed. Grabbing one of the lines of rope attached to each corner of the bed frame, he flips an unaware Widow over his head and onto the mattress. Still not releasing her wrists, he makes inhuman time securing each hand separately with the soft, strong rope at the head of the bed. The sweet maiden spoke up anxiously.

"But... but what if it's too tight?" she asked lowly, twisting her wrists experimentally as she does. It's not too tight. They are both completely aware of that fact.

"Then you may consider it a much needed distraction from everything else I'm inflicting upon you," he answered tauntingly as he restrained her ankles next (individually), holding her glistening pussy open briefly as his open mouth hovers there, so close she can feel Thor's hot breath strong against her wetness.

"Fu..." Natasha begins, then buries her mouth against her shoulder, biting down momentarily before letting her eyes close as she licks her lips. As she does this, Thor once again ghosts his lips over her body, eventually above her at eye level, an arrogance playing over his features. She feels the hot, throbbing head of his impressive cock pulsing and teasing against her mound, nudging open her wet inner lips but going no further.

"Oh, God," Natasha groans out.

"Absolutely," is Thor's reply as he settles his forearms on either side of her head, his elbows sunk into the mattress above her shoulders, effectively bracketing her in place. "You are so tender and slick for such a noble, dedicated student of warfare. Pray tell, is this also among your set of anticipated scenarios?"

Before Natasha can respond, Thor's hard and heated manhood is buried inside her quim, smoothly but with insistent force as she gasps deeply. The restraints around her ankles pull only slightly thanks to his strategically placed arms blocking movement upwards. 'Clever boy,' is what Natasha would have thought if her ability to think was functional, which, in fact, it was not.

Thor pulled back just as smoothly before sinking in again, setting a moderate and steady but incredibly effective rhythm. Natasha straightened and locked her spine in to feel the full power from each thrust, enjoying the strained grunts escaping Thor *immensely*. 

'Let's make this difficult,' she thought with characteristic wickedness.

"Mr. Odinson, how tight am I? Is it too small for your thick cock? Have I been bad?" Natasha asks the struggling deity in a small, breathy voice. He groans as his forehead falls to the mattress. His rod pulses and stiffens to what could only be described as godly proportions. But Thor does not cum. Instead, when he meets her eyes again, there is a decidedly feral blaze that confronts her, then he growls out,

"By the Norns, woman, have you no sense?!"

Thor reaches down to free Natasha's bound ankles before she fully realizes it, then pulls her weight up with his body as he rises to his knees. Thor is still deep inside her pussy, holding her ankles (and much of her body weight) up near his shoulders. With her wrists still tied, Natasha's torso angled up to where she met Thor's length, causing the little burden that remained to fall across her own shoulders once he begins experimentally moving again. With a grunt, he moves 8 inches towards the head of the bed, pulls Natasha's thighs up, flush against his abs while immobilizing her knees between his forearms and broad chest. Then his heated gaze falls squarely on her face, stating simply, "Brace yourself."

Natasha momentarily considers his bravado before it connects; he means she should literally 'brace herself' against the smooth, solid metal bars spanning the bed width above her head. Said bars extended up from the bed frame to curve into a simple repeating rectangle, essentially creating the most perfect bondage headboard Natasha had ever seen. She opened her palms toward the polished metal just as Thor began to fuck her in earnest. Her hands make contact with the wide, cool bars and she locks her arms just in time to stop her head from gracelessly cracking against them.

Thor is moving her entire body as effortlessly as a toy doll, not crushing her with his massive weight, but using her own body's forceful momentum as added advantage. He thrusts his pelvis forwards, sinking fully inside Natasha then propelling her weight forward, with his muscled thighs taut before he snaps his hips back. As her ass returns with a hard *SLAP* against his pelvis, the returning force doubles the power ramming their bodies together. His powerful jolts forward paired with the majority of her body weight being supported/ held captive between his chest and arms create an exquisite pendulum effect, causing Natasha shout her enthusiastic words of encouragement in Russian (thank YOU, AllTongue). So, not only was the Thunder God proving a worthy namesake, but her own flesh and bone was being used as a tool to please *her*. She wasn't bouncing on his cock like a ridiculous porn star; no, their bodies were meeting with a perfectly choreographed -SLAM- that drove home Thor's godly status each and every time. He spread his thighs, lowering the height difference as well as making the angle of her torso less severe, allowing for indirect clit stimulation while continuing to pound her as every muscle in her being tightened, slowly but completely.

When her knuckles were white from her death grip on the head board, she clenched her teeth, briefly squeezing her eyes shut as she arched her back as much as possible, pressing her head into the mattress as she tried to focus above her on keeping hold of the bars, lest this experience end with Thor energized and her receiving an impressive concussion. And it was here that Thor's cock once again felt as if it stiffened further (how?!) and his thrusting became rapid fire, punctuated with loud near shouted grunts.

THIS is what finally does Natasha in- seeing this man, this magical entity, this GOD brought to such a primal state that there is no reasoning, no stopping him, no control there to be had. Thor is an animal, dominating her completely and satisfying his feral need to totally OWN her lust, mind and pussy.

Natasha cums in hot waves as Thor shoots his seed deep inside her, creating a consuming type of orgasm with which the Widow was unfamiliar but very pleased. The heat intensified from her core throughout her whole body, like a low electrical current that was only hitting the perfect spots. Natasha's eyes went wide as her breathing stuttered while Thor looked at her face, several damp locks of golden hair falling around his features. He's breathing hard as he watches her intently, then shifts his gaze lower. Thor places a warm palm over her mound and clit, gently pulsing a soft pressure there and sending yet another warm wave through her.

"Ahahaaaahahaa... uhhh... o-oh, Thor... mmmm.... uuuhhmmm... oooooooooooohhhh... fuuuuuuuck... ooohhh..."

Natasha's full lungs finally deflated with one long moan, and her eyes remained (uncharacteristically) closed as she sinks into her own blissful world. She was mildly aware of Thor returning her body to the bed fully, untying her wrists as he himself still huffs for air, then crashed next to her on the massive mattress. Neither one of them were compelled to speak until Natasha hears Thor's voice, muffled by pillows, state,

"Lady Natasha, I thank you for allowing me to participate in your research."

Without opening her eyes or missing a beat, she cracks a small smile, replying, "Preparation truly is key."

Thor rumbled a few bemused laughs into the bedding, still face down, before saying, "As are your thoroughly engaging tactics."

 

Natasha wasn't one to gloat, but she silently commended herself for appearing to exhaust a god. She knew she stepped up her morning workout for something.


	3. Drunk (and MOUTHY) Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets drunk, mouthy and demanding. Thor ain't having it. (of course)

"You know," she said as he opened the door, "when you talk, you need to be sure to let your voice stay low." Thor furrowed his brow as Darcy (somewhat unsteadily) breezed past him towards his living area in the converted warehouse.

"I'm always pleased to see you, Lady Darcy, however, may I inquire as to the meaning of your... greeting?"

Thor attempted to be diplomatic and sensitive to cultural differences between realms. He understood that when he encountered a statement that was utter nonsense to his Asgardian mind, it very rarely was actually that. However, he knew that when interacting with this *particular* Midgardian, Thor's diplomatic leaning only applied 20% of the time. The other 80% of Darcy's interactions appeared to inspire the same levels of confusion to everyone within earshot. Regardless, Thor could imagine Darcy's words fluttering quickly in the air all around them, sparkling, bright and colorful. He enjoyed this thought often when Darcy spoke- frankly, it was easier than deciphering the language that apparently only she spoke fluently.

Thor followed to where Darcy had flopped into the corner of his couch with a long sigh. He sat at the other end, smiling (somewhat quizzically) at his unexpected guest. 

"When you talk," she began after a few beats, "you raise the pitch of your voice to speak with people. It's not shrill or anything, but when it's at your natural low tone..."  
Her words trailed off as her eyes slowly closed at some thought. Thor quirked an eyebrow as he began to see the reason for the visit. He had heard from more than a few women that the rumble of his voice when he was near to them invoked thoughts of thunder... as well as what the deep vibrations would feel like rolling through a body.

"I believe I understand your intention, Lady Darcy." 

Nice. And. Low. 

Her eyes open and are on him now. She sheds the light top she had worn out, the telltale scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol giving away the night's earlier activities as it's pulled over her head and discarded. Her ample bosom is still covered with a flimsy cotton undershirt, the thin elastic straps straining to contain the weight of her soft, full breasts. She slips off her heels as she hungrily turns towards Thor, beginning to crawl across the couch to him on hands and knees, ever so slowly.

"Oh, do you, now?" Darcy asks with an uncharacteristic taunt just under her husky tone. Both Thor's brows are up now, along with a small smirk on his face. 

The lady was quite playful and bold with drink. It pleased Thor greatly- eagerness and enthusiasm were always welcome in his coupling. On top of the practicality of it (what child had not been taught how mutual pleasure aided in connecting with Yggdrasil to root and replenish life forces after the potency had been exponentially restored? It's just common sense) Thor always relished play. Teasing interactions, joking words, play fighting and loosely sparring with laughter among friends after a full day of training or battle... these exchanges were what Thor treasured most. To laugh, be at ease and let the strain and quarrels of the day be carried away on the breath of humor and mirth, those moment were now worth more than riches and power to him. Alas, he knew the demands and weight of responsibility waited for him alongside the morning light, never far from his mind. In those brief interludes, though, Thor recognized the better parts of himself again and strives to be that man through as much as possible.

In this moment, he was very ready to play. Thor twisted his body to face Darcy as she climbed on top of his frame, pulling one leg to stretch the length of the couch beneath her as she straddled his thigh. Thor's other leg was still angled from his interrupted sitting position, boot firmly planted on the floor, allowing him to raise his hips against Darcy's accessible and increasingly wet panties beneath her flouncy skirt. She stayed upright with her hands flat on his pectorals, grinding against his leg as she closed her eyes, bit her lip and moaned.

"Fuck, Thor," she breathed headily after a moment.  
"I truly am hoping for that, yes," he rumbled in reply. A quick shudder tore through her body at the sound.  
"You don't even know," she started. "You have no fucking clue what the sound of your deep-"  
Darcy rolls her hips, arching her back  
"-rumbling-" she rolls her hips again,  
(Thor's eyes set on the show she's giving)  
"-growling-" hips rolls, back arched  
"-voice does to me."  
"I am certain you are impressing the idea upon me well," Thor murmurs distractedly, thumbs rubbing circles over Darcy's exposed hip. She lets one strap slip down her shoulder and leans forward, her still covered breasts temptingly close.

"When you sigh and groan in satisfaction against my skin once you're finally feasting on my tits... how eagerly you chase after my sweet pink nipple if it's pulled from your greedy mouth... the amount of lust and overwhelming, totally base desire and *need* you create inside of me by watching you devour my tits, eyes closed, grunting and groaning as you suckle that tender flesh, holding it captive between your teeth while you baste the tip with your clever tongue, still sucking... sucking... forcing every other thought from my mind except for your mouth, suckling in a way that lights every part of my body on fire through that one point... it is beyond words."

Darcy has slipped the other strap off her shoulder, pushing the shirt down to her waist, allowing both breasts to fall forward, exposed completely and within reach of Thor's mouth. He wastes no time, grabbing both glorious masses, pressing them close enough together that his mouth can engulf the 2 tender nubs at once, along with as much of her soft, sensitive flesh as he can. His tongue laves at both tits madly but steadily, unconsciously making the deep, obscene groan just as Darcy had said. Thor honestly could not contain the sound. When he victoriously clamped his mouth over her delicious breasts and firmly, carefully anchors her nipples with his teeth, he *does* feel immensely satisfied, as if he has patiently behaved through days of monotony, then is allowed to devour this sweet reward until sated. And the sensations Lady Darcy gives in return are part of that reward: moaning, breathy moments of soft half-words, hips moving and her entire body responding so fully, so completely to his mouth and this contact that Thor is intoxicated. Her single-minded desire drives her every word, her every movement, her every thought, until she is the embodiment of pure pornographic lust and searing, wanton, all-encompassing desire. Thor's groan is one of anticipatory pleasure, knowing that his mouth now sets in motion a series of events that will build into an intense and animalistic physicality that rivals some of his most heated memories.

Thor loses himself in the feeling of her sweet skin in his mouth and Darcy's body writhing against his to mind-numbing end. Her voice no longer carries words, but moans, whimpers and other sounds to spur him on, pushing his actions to a maddening frenzy. With so much of her bounty in his mouth, each exhalation forces loudly against her overflowing flesh through his nose, adding the sense of a wild animal moments before he decimates his sweet little prey.

They make short work of their clothes, Darcy's all discarded easily before Thor has removed his t-shirt, but Darcy seems to believe that Thor needs drunken help. She begins tugging and pulling, her 'help' quickly at odds with Thor's own movements.

"Lady Darcy-" Thor attempts, meaning only to soothe her. She, however, wants none of that shit.  
"No, Thor! Off! I want your clothes OFF!" Darcy's eagerness has made her petulant and demanding, (no doubt helped along by drink) and she sounds like a spoiled child. She continues to pull at his belt, to no avail since he has not shifted his weight off it. She huffs angrily, her movements more frustrated and less successful. He briefly debates lifting her with one arm and flipping her over his shoulder to give her a sound swat or five on her lovely arse, but dismisses the thought. He does not want to lay a hand on the lady without certainty it is her wish. In this moment, Darcy sits astride him, pouting with her arms crossed irritably, looking angrily at an empty brick wall across the room.  
"Dar-" Thor tries again.  
"What?!" she snaps before he can finish. At that, Thor pauses for a few moments. The silence catches Darcy's attention, bringing her eyes back to Thor's face with a softening expression. His expression, however, seems to have darkened, and his words to match.  
"Do not... make me... teach you manners. I'm certain you would hold your tongue after a lesson."  
Darcy is stunned and slightly frightened for a few seconds. Maybe his patience DOES have limits, but that never seemed to be the case before. Then, gathering her liquid courage about her, she cocks her head to one side, gives an exaggerated pout with her bottom lip before she replies,  
"But I like being bad, Mr. Odinson." She blinks her big eyes slowly at him.  
Thor's jaw clenches briefly before a wicked type of glee is in his eyes, his mouth barely twitching to a smirk.  
"I believe you do, Miss Lewis." Before Darcy knows what has happened, she's pinned under Thor, her wrists at either side of her head on the couch cushions. Thor's hips between her bare thighs, he looms over her and watches her face very carefully, her eyes wide but unafraid, the barest hint of a mischievous grin tugging her lips.

"Is this the type of lesson that you require, young one?" Thor growls at her as he moves to grip both her wrists in one hand and using the other to tug his belt open and undo his jeans. Darcy's eyes track his movements.

"I'll tell you in a few hours," she exhales distractedly. Thor smirks and laughs softly as his boots make a solid thud on the floor as each is toed off before his jeans follow them. With Darcy still held beneath him, he uses his free hand to firmly grip and massage the inside of her thighs, obviously avoiding her heated mound.

"Thor-!" Darcy whines while attempting to shift her hips. His hand is removed entirely, now covering her mouth gently.

"Now, little Darcy, we are going to begin our lesson. You will not make demands, give orders, be rude or show any disrespect. Do you understand?" With this, Thor removes his hand from her lips.

"That eliminates 99% of m-" Thor's hand once again stops her words. A grin lights his face. Once again, she is re-positioned with ease and speed before she fully grasps what is occurring. Thor stands in front of the couch, facing Darcy, who is now kneeling on the comfortable couch pillows, eye level to his rigid length. One hand has a sure grasp on her hair, gathered close to the scalp and painless, but used to keep her eyes up. The other hand lazily strokes his cock, eyes focused on her face all the while. Darcy licks her lips, very aware where this was heading.

"I think, little Darcy, that your mouth must be... pleasing... before I grant you any boon this night."

Thor watches her bite her lip in an attempt to keep herself within their little game world.

"Do you wish to fulfill this requirement? You may reply. Mind. Your. Words."

"Yes, sire, I do," she replies softly after a few seconds. Thor smiles at her quick understanding of this game.

"Very well, then. You may do as you wish for this task; I do not require your discomfort." At that, Thor releases his hold on her hair and Darcy gives a small squeak of displeasure. Thor's brow furrows.

"If you have words, out with them now. I do not guess."

"Umm," Darcy starts, searching to state her piece as well as remain in character, "I would ask of you, sire, to.. uh... to allow my pleasing ways to.... be.... *guided* by your gentle hand. I fear without... familiarity to your... specific desires, sire, my lips may fail to bestow fully my intent."

Thor smiles down at her again, replacing his hand in her hair, stroking lightly with his thumb as he speaks.

"You are already learning so well, sweet Darcy. I shall encourage your efforts ever so slightly. Is this agreeable to you?"

"Yes, sire, thank you for your patience with me. My difficult temper has accompanied me for so long that I am in need of such understanding."

Darcy then leans forward to engulf the head of Thor's swollen cock in her mouth, the feeling causing Thor's eyes to close and head fall back a bit. His hand gently urges her hot mouth forward, careful not to actually push; Thor endeavored only to set the pace, not the action. He pulled her head back as carefully, following Darcy's lead as much as she followed his. She could not take all of him in, but her tongue firmly stroked the underside of his hardness and her mouth sucked intensely, adding her hands the rest of his shaft, simultaneously constricting and pumping in time with her lips. The combined effect was dizzying, and Thor struggled to keep his guiding hand relaxed. When Darcy began to moan, long and low, as she continued, Thor had to squeeze his eyes shut from the sensation. All of his sensitive nerves were being pushed into a frenzy and he could barely control his baser self.

"Gods, Darcy!" Thor shouted as he pulled her mouth off his cock and turned her body to stand on the couch, facing away from him, bent over and gripping the sturdy furniture back. The swollen head, slick from Darcy's mouth, firmly stroked between her legs, rubbing over her heated clit with each steady push forward and pull back, heating her aching core further, coating Thor's throbbing shaft with her wetness. The high, stilted sounds coming from Darcy's mouth ceased to be actual words but Thor understood her perfectly. He continued the same actions, consciously keeping his strokes steady and slow, assuring her sex was slick and ready for him and her mind maddened with lust. This mental haze guaranteed the few minutes her body required to adjust to his size would be overwhelmed by a primal urge of "moremoregivemeMORE". By the time Thor deemed her ready, the muscles in her entire body were tight with frustration and she sounded close to crying.

Words returned to Darcy.

"Thor, PLEASE!"

What cruel god could ignore such a heartfelt plea? Not Thor, certainly.

He allowed his cockhead to catch on her entrance instead of continuing to slide over, briefly appreciating the delicious heat before Darcy pushed herself back onto his cock. She almost succeeded in taking all of him. Thor again clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to keep control of himself as he grabbed Darcy's hips. He exhaled deeply before proceeding, pulling out and pushing in several times to allow her wetness to thoroughly coat his length.

"Are you ready to have your reward, little one?" Thor asks huskily.

"Yes, please, sire. Please," she begs headily.

With that, Thor pulls her ass flush to his own hips, her pussy stretched around all of his painfully hard cock. A shout is pulled from his mouth at her tightness, while Darcy breathes a deep and heated "mmmmnnnnyeaahhhhhhhh" at being filled so completely. Thor starts to thrust in earnest now, maintaining control and awareness of the lady's comparative frailty, but seating himself fully inside her all the same each time. This earns shouts from Darcy.

"Oh, fuck, YES! Yes, Thor, please, fuck me. Oh god, oh, ummmmmmm, fuuuuuuccckkkk, Thor.... please. Oh... I can't... mmmnnn, please! Uhhhh.. fuck..."

Darcy again lost use for words and began to moan her approval as Thor kept his pace, feeling an intense electrical energy spiraling inside her. Her vibrant energy was so strong and wild that it crashed into Thor, requiring his considerable strength to withstand. Darcy's moans shortened to match Thor's faster pace, spurred on by her charged pleasure coursing through his body. Her pitch heightened, signaling her oncoming peak. A small part of Thor's mind alerted him that this surge would demand that he brace himself, lest he be jolted to his knees instead of exploding with Darcy. He knew that his hands would leave bruises on her skin but he could not bring himself to stop fucking her, Darcy's punctuated shouts all the reason he needs. As he feels his own orgasm gathering like a tidal wave, Darcy's back tightens and her pussy clenches, gasping breath all the noise she makes now. Her entire body tenses -hard- for 20 seconds, motionless save the tightening waves inside her, working to milk his cock. He feels a veritable brick wall of powerful energy crash against his entire body, as Darcy's life force explodes from inside her like a star going supernova. Thor holds fast, using all his strength and focus to welcome this charge as the amazingly pleasurable and bountiful gift it is, thusly keeping the channels in his soul open to her. And with this, Thor is following her, as soon as her body loosens, thrusting fast and roaring as he cums, anchoring her pussy against his body, jetting hot and hard inside her. Darcy moans loudly as his seed causes her orgasms to permeate her bones, her blood, her cells, ever fiber of her body, over and over, waves lighting her mind brilliantly.

Thor and Darcy both gradually come back to awareness, Thor's body still thrumming from the powerful force the uninhibited Darcy was able to tap into, harness and conduct to him. He helped the shaky atomic bombshell off the couch, eventually picking her up and carrying her to the bed after unsuccessfully attempting to verbalize the idea. 

As they settle into the blankets and pillows, Thor continues to feel the universe and realms flow through his mind and body, more than a little surprised at the enormity of what this mortal contains. He chuckles quietly to himself for a moment as Darcy softly snores beside him. It seemed the Fates would always delight in proving, 'Ah, yes, Thor, you know much, but dawn shall not break on the day thy knowest all.'


End file.
